


About That Fruit

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. Idea by StrikeTheDragon (ff.net) Peaches had a bad date and doesn't know what to do with rest of the afternoon..





	About That Fruit

Peaches sighed as she entered the cafe. Actually, she only wanted to go home, because the day doesn't end as planned. But it smelled so pleasantly of sweet treats and since she got nothing to eat with her date, she was now really hungry. She quickly found a free table and sat down. First she wanted to write Louis how her afternoon went, but she couldn't annoy her best friend again, that she was wrong with a guy.

Again she sighed and wondered how it came that she always got the wrong mammoths. Was that simply a misfortune, or was it already condemned by fate to end alone? She shook her head slightly, than these thoughts were probably too drastic.

A strange feeling suddenly rose in her. As if she was observed here. Blinking, she looked up from her cell phone and put it away. No one looked at her. Not even the waiter, who was just coming to her, looked much at her. Although he tried to be friendly at her table. Probably this one also doesn't experience such a beautiful day. Peaches decided to order a cappuccino and a piece of apple pie, because this was already offered outside on a sign. So she doesn't have to look long on a card and bother the waiter too long.

Again, at her table alone, she felt this from before again. She looked at the window, than she believed that this mammoth with whom she just had a date was now following her. On the other hand, it would have been nice if Hector had come back to apologize. But she doubted, that idiot now doesn't even know what he did wrong. And she said it clearly in his face. In the end she was bound to blame herself, than she was probably too desperate. She also wasn't quite fair that all her friends were in a happy relationship and she always played the fifth wheel when they were doing something together. Maybe Katie was right with what she said last week. She should start looking outside her species and maybe even give up the men altogether. The blond mammoth already had a little too much sparkling wine in her when she said these things, but it's told that in the alcohol was a little truth. Surely her best friend was also right, than she gave her heart to fast to the good-looking mammoths. She should really know slowly that appearance wasn't everything in life. The last date told her again on the hard tour.

When the waiter arrived with her drink and the cake, she tried to pull herself together a little. After all, it doesn't work well for an adult woman to burst into tears. Certainly, other animals had worse problems than wasting time with the wrong partners. Maybe she just needed a new hobby. Getting to know someone with whom you have something in common from the beginning, would certainly not be bad.

No, she thought, shaking her head. She will manage it to concentrate on herself. No bad dates and no more frustrations eating after that. Her inventory of sweets was empty anyway.

And now she sat here looking straight at her plate. This piece of apple pie will be the last thing she can afford. She probably had to work more on herself, so that others could see the best in her.

I do it just like this, Peaches thought determined and began to eat. However, a moment later she thought that it wouldn't be just one piece of cake, because it was too heavenly on her tongue. The almond crust on top of it and the sweet but not too soft apples flavored with cinnamon and vanilla. Perhaps she shouldn't eat a second piece here, but often come here. Than she was reading a sign at the front of the store, that this cafe offered different specialties every day. She wondered that she had passed here several times, but was never came in here.

A little thoughtfully she wanted to grab her cup as she noticed something written on the napkin.

'I hope the cake drives your worries a little away. If only for a short time.' Underneath was painted a smiley face. Irritated, she looked around. Something moved quickly at the counter, but she could have imagined it. The waiter from before doesn't look as if he would leave her such a message. Unfortunately, she doesn't payed much attention to him, otherwise she could say now if this came from him.

For a moment she just sat there, but then she remembered that a hand mirror lay in her handbag. Cleverly, she looked like she was controlling her face or hair. In fact, she was being watched by someone. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his face because a wooden beam blocked her view. If she turned around, the mammoth would disappear again, that watched her. At least the tusks pointed to her species.

She decided to eat the cake first and drink her cappuccino before she did other things. Of course she watched the other secretly with her mirror. The other mammoth wasn't just standing there, but also took care that the counter remained clean and accepted orders. Apparently, the pastries here tasted so good that they got also delivered.

When paying, she demanded that the baker should come to her personally. It was true that that she just guessed that the mammoth behind the counter also baked here, but she still got it right. However, the waiter said that the other wouldn't bother anyone and she should immediately say it when there was a problem. But her opposite pointed silently over to the counter again as if he wanted to tell her something. She grinned and got an idea. The co-worker from the mammoth should tell at the counter that she was going now. Of course Peaches wasn't doing this. She used it when someone else stepped into the cafe and crept forward. The man who was first hiding now appeared in front of her. It wasn't a model, but he looked very nice. He also seemed to perform heavy work, than these arms looked strong. Nevertheless the fur wasn't neglected, because it still looked soft to her. Or it was so by nature. The other simply doesn't notice her, than he glanced at the door and the window next to him, as if he were already missing her. Peaches wondered if it was really about her, because she doesn't leave such an effect on any man before.

"Hey." Shocked the other turned around fast, hitting his head on a shelf bey it. Two glasses were almost falling to the ground, but they could still be saved by the man.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No no. Everything is cool. I was so completely silly and looking around the area." A painful pause arose, but she only noticed it because he just stared at her. When he realized this, he turned away embarrassed and put the glasses back into the shelf.

"Shall I look after your head, Julian?"

"Boah, how do you know my name? Do you have a second sight or something?" He inquired enthusiastically at which she laughed.

"No, unfortunately not. It's on the sign." She pointed to his upper body briefly.

"Oh. Yes, yes. It's not at all embarrassing what I'm doing here, hm?" He scratched his head nervously until he came to the place that hit a wooden shelf. Peaches smiled and held out his arm.

"Let me take a look just to be safe." She quickly noticed that he had to bow down a little, than she wasn't as tall as he was. She carefully stroked him through the thick hair that had already caught the scent of sweet cakes. A little flour was here and there too.

"It'll probably be just a bump." When she examined him, the other stared at her all the time. You might think he'd used the chance to look at her breasts, but if he did, she doesn't noticed it. Their eyes met again as he got back up straight. He grinned at her.

"How do you like the work here, Julian?"

"Nice." Something told her that he doesn't even mean his job and a little embarrassed, she got a strand of hair out of her face.

"Can I actually just call you Julian?"

"I.. Sure. I've hoped for a long time that we'll be able to talk once."

"For a long time? You saw me for the first time today."

"No, you often go past here and sometimes stop. I've seen you several times. So don't misunderstand that. I didn't watch you like a stalker or something. I was just wondering why a mammoth like you is sometimes sad." And so they both stood at the counter and chattered until it was getting dark outside. Peaches doesn't care that she had to stand all the time. The man before her, who was perhaps a bit weird at first, became more interesting with each sentence. Also, she told a little about her previous day, but she doesn't even know why. She just got the feeling it was ok.

It doesn't matter to her that Julian was still working a little bit. Maybe at the beginning, she was just trying to pass a little of her time to not just go home alone so early, but when she glanced at the big shop window again after a while, she noticed that the night was already there outside. Blinking, she wondered when she doesn't look at the clock for the last time. But she couldn't stay here forever just because she thought the mammoth was nice. Was it too early to hand over her phone number? After all, she swore to herself to go on slowly with men men. In addition, she could return to the cafe at any time. She doesn't want to be too intrusive. Perhaps he doesn't like her at all, and only wanted to be polite. At last he doesn't even asked about her name.

"Well, I have to go."

"Would you like to take something to eat with you?"

"That's too kind, but I still have some leftovers of yesterday at home." Why did she say that? She doesn't know, but already grabbed her handbag.

"I... I just baked these buns for you. They are with peaches. Please, try at least one." She turned back to him surprised and he already held a pastry, which looked like the fruit she was named after.

"Peaches?"

"So you didn't say anything, but you smell like peaches and I thought you were crazy about it.. I mean that you like to eat them all the time." If she doesn't saw it, she could never believed that a grown-up mammoth could be cute but still behave masculine. And that only because of her.

"Thank you." She took the held out thing with a smiling. There was another break for silence, but this time she doesn't found it unpleasant. Her thoughts from before were completely irrelevant to her, she would now simply openly ask if they both exchange the numbers.

"Do you want..."

"Would you go out with me?" A little frightened, she looked up from the pastry, than he was just louder with his question.

"Well, it doesn't have to be necessarily today. But I think it would be cool when you have time fore me sometimes. We can also only do something as buddies..friends. I.. You know.." Peaches laughed and brought him even more out of the concept. Yet she said nothing more. She pushed the bun into her pocket went back to the counter, took a pen and a piece of paper from there to write down her number. Slightly smiling, because it doesn't want to disappear from her face, she took Julian's hand when she was back with him. And she put the folded paper into this.

"You can write to me or call me whenever you want." She even gave him an air kiss and winked before she left the cafe. Peaches thought it was more than nice that the evening wasn't ending in a disaster.

* * *

 

"What are you thinking about?" She was taken from the memories. Today was a beautiful and sunny day like in the past. Nevertheless, there were now a few differences to the memory before. First, she just got out of bed and sat on the balcony of her house. Second, she wasn't living alone for a long time, and the ring on her finger reminded her again. But the little symbol of love wasn't the reason why she thought of the past.

"That you would attract the neighbors to come over with your baking skills if we were to have breakfast here often." She jokingly told her husband, who after a long time once again made her favorite pastry just for her. The male mammoth smiled and put the orange juice and coffee on the table. Peaches took one of the baked pieces, which were still slightly warm, but also smelled so good. She never thought that this visit to this cafe would change her whole life for the better.

"Well, they all know where I work and are welcome to eat there. On my free day I work only for my lovely girl." Then she laughed a little and pointed at his appearance.

"Julian, I hope you don't serve others only in shorts and a bath robe." He looked down at himself. After getting up, he was so busy preparing his wife a delicious breakfast that he forgot to dress himself. Still, he laughed briefly.

"As I said before, you always get special service."


End file.
